The West Wing DrabbleCollection
by nici's anatomy
Summary: Drabble and Oneshot Collection featuring various "West Wing" Characters. Chapter 02: More than a crush - CJ/Simon
1. In his arms

**TITLE:** In his arms**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **C.J. Cregg/ Danny Concannon**  
GENRE: **Het, Romance, Post-Series**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **500**  
SUMMARY: **C.J. had never thought that she could survive outside The White House, but Danny had his own way to make her feel save ... **  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. This is my first TWW story - I hope I didn't mess up … Spoiler for all seasons - this story is placed post-series.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I'm borrowing them to have some fun.

~*~*~*~*

It wasn't until the plane landed in LAX that the emptiness C.J. had been carrying around with her ever since she'd left The White House, started to feel less depressing, and she knew her new life was starting, when Danny pulled her in his arms, assuring her that everything would be okay, that she would be okay.

She couldn't blame him for his whispered confession that he wasn't sure she would really come. She hadn't believed she would come either. She just smiled and blinked back tears, while his embrace was telling her that everything would be okay, that she would be okay.

The White House had been her life for the past eight years and losing this had felt like the end of the world. As Danny had predicted: The election had pushed her over a cliff into an endless fall, only stopped by Danny's arms, wrapped around her body, assuring her that everything would be okay, that she would be okay.

She didn't doubt him for a second. She was still scared and it took a few more months, before she finally started to settle down, to get used to eight hour sleeps and being woken up by Danny's arms wrapped around her body, assuring her over and over again that everything would be okay, that she would be okay.

Doing nothing but enjoying the Santa Monica sun, wasn't easy either. The urge to rush to work, to call Margaret and ask for her schedule she would've already delayed after her first meeting in the morning, was still there and it never really vanished. But a part of it was replaced by long walks on the beach, candle light dinners and endless nights making love, and when she was lying next to Danny, afterwards, his arms wrapped around her body, she knew everything would be okay and that she would make it; that they would make it.

When Danny finally asked her to marry her, C.J. was sure, that this was it, that she was finally home, that she had left Washington and The White House behind - for good. Her future, the rest of her life would take place here, in the sunshine not in a small office rushing from one meeting to another. She kissed Danny in front of her family, her friends and when she felt his arms wrapped around her, she knew everything would be okay, that they would be okay.

It had always been the three of them; C.J., Danny and their fish … and she was sure that this would never change, but life had other plans for them. And it wasn't until she was lying in the hospital bed, exhausted and sore, but happy, that she realized that she'd been wrong the whole time. This was the moment she was finally home.

Silent tears ran down her cheek, when she carefully wrapped her arms around Simon's tiny body, assuring him that everything would be okay, that he would be okay.

**- The End -**


	2. More than a crush

**TITLE:** More than a crush**  
AUTHOR:** nicis_anatomy**  
CHARACTER: **C.J. Cregg/Simon Donovan**  
GENRE: **Het, General, Romance**  
RATING: **PG**  
WORD COUNT: **300**  
SUMMARY: **C.J. knew it was wrong to have these feeling for a man who tried to protect her ...**  
WARNINGS: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. No real spoiler - unless you don't know, who Simon - aka "Special Agent Sunshine" - is.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I'm borrowing them to have some fun.

~*~*~*~*

C.J. knew, it wasn't right to have these feelings for someone who was trying to protect her from getting killed by some sick lunatic.  
She knew, it wasn't right to feel like this for someone she was working with. She had told Danny years ago that it wasn't appropriate and that it would only complicate things that were already complicated enough without feelings that were born in odd circumstances, because when you were with someone all the time, it was unavoidable to develop feelings at some point.  
Simon was practically living with her. He was everywhere; at her house, in her office … he even went to the mall with her to go shopping. How could she not be attracted to him, to the hero who tried to save her life?  
As strange as it was, but at times she even secretly wished for this assignment to last forever, although she knew, the longer Simon would stay, the longer she was in danger. And still … she liked having him around, teasing him and pretending she couldn't stand him, and when she looked at him, when she saw him watching her in moments he wasn't aware of her attention, she was certain that whatever he felt for her, was also more than he should feel. But as rational as she was regarding Danny's feelings for her, as rational was Simon, and every time she found the guts to make a move, he backed away, explaining her with words what they couldn't do, while his eyes were telling her what he really wanted to do - if only he could.  
And that was when she knew that whatever was between them wouldn't go away, just because Simon would have to leave at some point.  
What she was feeling was more than just a crush.

**- The End -**


End file.
